


Perfect

by littletechiebird



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt: Perfect - by Hedley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Keeping secrets is always a mistake. He knew that. But he thought it would be safer. Better. He thought he’d be doing him a favor if he just kept quiet and waited it out. Just wait until the questions weren’t asked anymore. Keep him happy. Don’t fuck things up any other way. It would work. He’d give him everything else, anything else he asked of him. Make him happy, because no matter what he knew he didn’t deserve him. Knew that this person, who was always smiling, always doing so much, always taking him by surprise, was far too good for him. He would never come to understand just what had brought him to look at him in such a way. To want him, and not turn away and just run in the other direction, no matter how much he had pushed him away to try and achieve that result. 

He’d gotten lucky, and there was no good reason for it. Because what about him could possibly get him to stay?

No matter what happened, what he said… It was those eyes, those big, bright, brown eyes that told him he was still in it to stay. He had no intention of turning away. He was holding on, ready to fight any battle that he, or anyone else, brought up to try and change that. They were nowhere near being over, even when he felt like he had messed up for the last and final time.

The idiot was just standing there, smiling, ready to hold him and assure him that he was still there to stay, that he’d fix any problems that came their way. They’d be fine, they’d come out the other side.

Every time there was something that had been done or said that felt like a little too much.. 

He just stopped,

took his hand, 

and pulled him close to kiss him.

Then it was as good as gone.

They started over, in stead of allowing it all to break beyond repair.

It all just fell away, and they were left with what was better.

Because, damn him, he was 

Perfect.


End file.
